Stay alive
by paulena
Summary: Meredith Grey was a normal Girl. Blond hair, green eyes. Derek said they were like The water. She was soft, deep like The water. And, now, she felt like swimming. She was not special, but for Clark, yes she was. She was 16 years when she died. Just after she told his best friend she loved him. Just after he rejected her because he had Addison. But he loved her too.


**So, this is a co-written fic with my person, i write one chapter, and then she writes the other.** **ts not going to be a very long fic, but its going to be sad so... You re warned!**

 **Sorry if we have mistakes, english is not our main language..** **And we will update tomorrow depending of The reviews we get, and if you people, like this!**

* * *

 **Chapter one.**

January 4th.

Meredith Grey rushed out The library with three books in her hands. She hated English literature, but she had to study for her finals because she couldn't fail. If she does, her mother would be very mad. And Ellis Grey was scary; Very Scary.

All her life, she had been trying to catch her Mother's attention. She always wanted to be the best; Guitar lessons, piano, running. But even when she won, her mother was never there, so all her efforts were in vain, because all her mother cared about, was surgery. And when she finally noticed it, she told her that she wanted to become a surgeon, just to see, if now that she knew that she _loved_ cutting just like her, she was interested.

But still, it was like she didn't exist.

And she told her to give up. Because she was _ordinary,_ and surgeons... They were extraordinary people. She said, she couldn't do it.

That's why she needed the best marks. To prove she was wrong.

And Meredith knew that wasn't okay. But she had to try. She needed to do the things for herself, but Ellis Grey, had a lot of power in her.

"Hey, Mer!" Said a voice, running after her. Meredith stopped, just to see her best friend smiling at her with heavy breathing and handsome as always. She and Derek, they had been friends since kindgarden, and she spent all her childhood at his house. he was like a brother to her. Well, not like a brother, because, Meredith knew, that she was in love with him.

But it was impossible; Because Derek was Derek and he was the hot guy. The popular guy. And he had the hottest girlfriend ever: Addison Montgomery. She was like a movie star.

Why would he notice her? It was crazy.

She shook her head, focusing on his words as they walked out of the high school. He was talking and she was barely was listening, her mind, was in another place. It was sad, and still, it hurt.

"Are you listening, Mer?" he asked. It was a rainy day, so they stayed under the roof of the school while they waited for Derek's Mother to pick them up. It was always like that. Meredith was one more of the family.

"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking about my finals..." She excused herself.

Derek frowned, still not convinced about her answer but he dropped it. "You're gonna rock them, Mer"

"You think so?"

"Of course, why not? You are very smart, your marks are great!"

"I think... I need more. They are not enough..."

"Oh, C'mon... That's not true..." He shook her head. "Again Ellis Grey?" Meredith didn't answer, she just looked at her feet. "You can't let her do this to you, you can't listen to her. It's not worth it. You know why?"

"W-why?" She asked, still without looking at him.

"Because she is a robot. And you are human, you are already great, Mer. Never it's going to be enough for her. "

Meredith looked at him. Into his deep blue eyes, she couldn't believe what he just said. Her heart was beating so hard, and god, she loved him. Why? Why did she have to be in love with Derek Shepherd?

Meredith opened her mouth twice, trying to speak. All her friends were always telling her that she had to tell him how she felt, but it was impossible! The only thing that was going to happen was that Derek would reject her and their friendship was over. Everything was over. She would be alone and he would get married to Addison; and happily ever after.

That's all.

She would be just like her mother, after all.

Before she could talk, they heard Carolyn's car. She was there, so they rushed into the vehicle as she breathed in relief, saved.

* * *

"Do you need help?" He walked into her room with a smile on his face. Meredith hated it because she couldn't focus. McDreamy smile was her worst enemy, because she lost all the control!

"Uh, no, thanks. I am just finished. " she smiled softly.

"That's great, then!" He said. "Mark and Lexie invited us to Andrew's Patry tonight so, let's go!"He grabbed her arm and Meredith felt butterflies in her stomach.

"A party?" She asked nervously. "Addison is coming?"

"Yes, Mer. A Party, like a normal teenager. You are almost sixteen you have to enjoy your life! " He answered with a nod. "Oh, and yes, Addie is coming" He smiled. Meredith felt jealous. Sick. She had to stand the red haired bitch again. She rather to stay at home right now.

"Uh... Derek, seriously I have to study" She tried to excuse.

"Nope, not tonight!" he grabbed her arm and they walked out her room.

Meredith closed her eyes and she sighed. It was going to be a long night.

They crossed the yard, heading to Derek's car, but suddenly, something hit her. It was a look. Two eyes. She turned her head just to see starring at her. It was not a normal look. She couldn't tell why, but she felt something weird running through her body.


End file.
